


Dirty Dreaming

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Yonderland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1, Episode 8: Dirty Ernie. Debbie has a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreaming

Debbie had always been aware of Negatus, in a nebulous, villainous sort of way. He was the antagonist, a force to be faced and defeated. It's only now though, now that she's met him, and worked with him, she can't help thinking of him ... differently.

Peter is lying in bed next to her, snoring away, and Debbie is staring at the ceiling, thinking thoughts that a married mother of twins really, really should be ashamed to think. It isn't that Negatus is _attractive_ , if anything the man is a moron he just happens to be a rather appealing kind of moron. She thumps her head back against the pillow, reflecting angrily that it isn't fair. The man shouldn't be able to press all the latent little "bad boy" buttons left behind from when she was younger, and sillier, _while at the same time_ setting off all of her motherly instincts. She wants to look after him. To shake her head at him, and restore some of his confidence and for goodness sake wash that shirt because what _does_ he thinks he looks like. Peter snorts in his sleep and she smiles, gently patting his arm before she finally drifts off to sleep.

Debbie of Maddox dreams.

She dreams of a fantastical land, with colourful people in even more colourful clothes. She dreams of a sister she never knew. She wonders, as she dreams, what it must be like, to have so much power. Power over a whole realm. Power over Negatus.

She imagines herself, corseted and high-heeled. She imagines being able to still Negatus with a glance, to have him look sheepishly at his feet and stumble over words as he makes one of his many, many, idiotic mistakes. She imagines him coming to her in excitement when he finally succeeds, striding around the room, the dramatic actor that Peter's always hoped to be, boastful and proud. She imagines him striding over to her, one strong arm around her waist, his eyes smouldering in a way that is both excitingly bad and adorably dorkish, his voice, rough and uncertain, "And now, my Lady, what I've always dreeeeeamed of doing..."

Debbie of Maddox awakes, her face flushed, her hair tousled, a fantasy daydream of a kiss fading against her lips.

That day she does every non-sexy housework job she can think of. Scrubs the toilet, makes enough chilli to freeze for emergency lunches, cleans the oven and is extra-attentive to Peter. Her eyes hardly ever glance to the cupboard and if they do it's for perfectly sensible reasons, like wondering how the Elders are getting on, and whether Elf is keeping things under control, or if those blue-faced people have managed to get themselves into yet another impossible situation.

It definitely has nothing to do with a swish of black leather and a lingering smell of suspect hair-gel in her mind.


End file.
